


To Ambush a Dragon

by DevonShea



Series: Dragons and Knights [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Kilgharrah gets ambushed.





	To Ambush a Dragon

Kilgharrah never saw the attack coming. The missiles coming in were undoubtedly propelled by magic. After the first five hit their mark, Kilgharrah let out a small burst of flame that melted the next few.

The next wave changed trajectory. Kilgharrah stood to face them, flaming again after one of them hit him in the tender snout. He did this for the next five minutes until his assailant ran out of ammunition and was immobilized on the ground.

“Balinor,” the dragon asked the child laughing in front of him, “how long did it take you to make that many snowballs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Merlin had to get his penchant for mischief from somewhere. :)
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
